kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Invasion of the Star Trek Dimension
"teh invayshon bigens naow" Summary After conquering all the known lands of Militiregnum, thedude turned his attention to both the unknown lands of the planet and other universes now accessible with the Unverse Drive. In 3035 AF, thedude first invaded the Star Trek Dimension (also known as the PCG Dimension). Timeline 3032 AF * Construction of the Rhoddwr Marwolaeth begins. 3034 AF * The Unverse drive is finished. 3035 AF (KOTOS dimension) / 2512 AD (Star Trek dimension) * February 12: thedude sends the LEGO Friends with the Unverse Drive to invade the Star Trek universe in the FSS Quadruple P but in trying to pinkerize the Federation they are defeated by Fleet Captain Talmid and the USS Talmidon III. They vow revenge and pinkerize a Borg Cube instead. * May 15: Using the Borg Cube, the LEGO Friends attack the Federation again and kidnap the Talmidon senior crew for pinkerization, but their cube is still destroyed by the Talmidon and the USS Revolution captained by Bubseylegoguy. At the same time thedude has come to the Star Trek universe himself in the ESS Parasite and attacks the Talmidon, but his ship is destroyed and he becomes a cyborg. The BSS Barney rescues the LEGO Friends. * Later months: thedude allies with the Mavijo and they refit the BSS Barney. The LEGO Friends start pinkerizing the Borg again and expand their fleet. Pink Borg are brought to construct and protect the Rhoddwr Marwolaeth. thedude builds the Unverse Jumpgate in the Pink Nebula. 3037 AF / 2514 AD * August 17: thedude with the BSS Barney and the Federation have a big fight in the Mavijo system in which the Talmidon III is wrecked. thedude's ship is destroyed again but he escapes death by merging his consciousness into Edric Talmid, at the same time his clone thedude7501 activates on Macabross. * October: thedude7501 sends Elsa the Snow Queen in the ESS Snow Queen to attack the Federation and turn everyone into Frozen fans... * November: ...but she is defeated almost immediately by Captains Edric Talmid and Sam Mercury in the USS Mercury. 3038 AF / 2515 AD * January 29: The Talmidon IV is commissioned but gets attacked by the Pink Borg fleet, who damage the Talmidon with help from Elsa and Mikhaila. They then attack Earth but are defeated again... Disappointed in Captain Andrea's failures, thedude puts Livi in charge. * May: The Talmidon investigates a wormhole near Romulan space that is actually thedude's Unverse Jumpgate. Mikhaila takes over the USS Magnanimous and captures Captain Talmid, but he is rescued and Mikhaila is captured. * October 20: The Pink Borg impersonate the USS Excalibur to rescue Mikhaila and capture Edric. When Edric is inevitably rescued and beamed back to the Talmidon, thedude7500 is also beamed over. thedude7500 takes control of the Talmidon and takes the ship to Macabross, but thedude7501 tries to kill him. A kamikaze by the Talmidon saucer on the BSS Tyrant kills both thedudes, so thedude7502 is activated and the invasion begins. thedude allies with the Morg. * November: The United Federation of Planets declares war against the forces of thedude. Intermediary: * The Federation destroys thedude's Macabross cloning facilities. * The Pink Borg invade the Federation and the systems are captured one by one through attrition. * Mikhaila infiltrates the Talmidon. 3039 AF / 2516 AD * April: Em Pleh is pinkerized. Elsa defects and gives an Unverse Drive to the Talmidon. Mikhaila abducts Doctor Scones for his cloning knowledge but he is rescued. The Talmidon then travels to LU and attempts to capture thedude on Militiregnum, but fail. The Rhoddwr Marwolaeth attacks them and destroys Kapern. The Talmidon destroys his Unverse Jumpgate and returns to the Star Trek dimension, ending the invasion. Category:History